Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In an image forming apparatus, there is a typical program that converts data in accordance with a change in application version. The typical program converts the data in the image forming apparatus of the same.
To date, various image forming apparatus models have been developed and released. Each model uses type-format data of format depending on the model itself. The type-format data includes individual values as type-format values that each belong to a type-format item. Recently, adding new functions to new models or the like increases the number of type-format items. Accordingly, in the case where a user purchases a new image forming apparatus model and changes the currently-used image forming apparatus to the new one, the user places importance that the type-format data for the currently-used image forming apparatus can be easily converted into type-format data for the new image forming apparatus.